TheCErverBox
TheCErverBox is the official CErver YouTube channel. Created by GameSultan on August 4th, 2012, TheCErverBox (TCB) is a shared channel between the CErver Staff, though mainly GameSultan, Eagle and HazMatt94 post to it. Creation In World II's final days, and while thinking about the creation of World III, the Staff decided a new YouTube channel for the CErver should be made in place of the then currently used TheSultanBox, on which the first 6 CErver Let's Play videos were posted. Since not only Sultan would post to this new channel, it was called TheCErverBox. TheSultanBox channel still exists but is no longer used for CErver content. The first video posted on TCB was Eagle's World II documentary. Currently, the most viewed TCB video is GameSultan's animated short, Eegle and Sultan Episode 1. There are also currently 10 subscribers to the channel. CErver Let's Plays 'Main Episodes' *Episode 1: Pilot* *Episode 2: The Enderdragonborn* *Episode 3: Chernobia* *Episode 4: Staff Changes and a Barbecue Pit* *Episode 5: Army Kids Get Discharged* *Episode 6: X) Games* *Episode 7: The Imaginationland Massacre *Episode 8: Looks Like Team Woodson's Blasting Off Again *Episode 9: Woodson's Wedding *Episode 10: Disorder in the Court *Lets Play: Hardcore Challenge 'Side Episodes' *Episode 8.5: Brad vs. Trial *Episode 10.5: The Tad Incident *CErvivor * These episodes are on a TCB playlist but were originally posted to TheSultanBox Specials 'Eagle Specials' *World II: An Abridged Documentary *World III Preview *Eagle's Top 10 CErver LP Moments *CErver Let's Fail at Trial IV *The CErver Never Changes *Brad's Outing: Facade *Eagle's CErver Escape *CErver Let's Play Quote Montage *Capture the Flag: Team Ninja and Pvtrich (Eagle Cam) *Eagle Makes a Cake *Eagle's Hardcore Highlights *A Boy and his Sheep 'Sultan Specials' *Lost Scene 1: Pigfish99's Crucifixion *Eegle and Sultan- Episode 1 *Beat Hazard: Andrew W.K.- Ready to Die (Suicidal) Let's Play Attendance Record Currently, there are 13 LP episodes (though only 10 in the main series) thus the maximum amount of appearances a user could possibly have is 13. Sultan and Eagle are essentially the hosts of the LP videos and are present in each one. Attendance in the below list is only counted if the player speaks or is heard audibly, not just for being present in gameplay or Mumble. *GameSultan: 13 *Eagle: 13 *bradleyb916: 7 *The_Fly_Ninja: 7 *Tadg30: 6 *HazMatt94: 6 *UnPhair: 4 *Xanth4: 3 *Mr_Woodson: 2 *XHeavyWaterX: 2 *pigfish99: 2 *AnonymousPepper: 2 *tonebone27: 1 *LchNessMnstr: 1 *SirMonocle: 1 Trivia *Only two players who have been banned have appeared in CErver Let's Play videos. Xanth4 appears twice before his ban and then once after he returned. Pigfish99 appeared twice after his ban. *The CErver Let's Play videos are somewhat separated into 3 "seasons." Episodes 1 through 6 took place on World II, and this has been deemed season 1. Episodes 7, 8 and 9 take place on World III, and are accompanied by the three side episodes; this block of episodes has been deemed season 2. It was decided season 3 would be considered "in play" from 2013 onwards. *World I and World IV have not appeared in a TCB video. *Though the videos are posted in the order of their episode number, chronologically, 10.5 takes place between 3 and 4. *Four of the Let's Play videos contain a user's name. Despite having been there for a shorter time than the other two, Mr_Woodson has two episodes with his name in it; brad and Tad have one each. Category:TheCErverBox